In recent years, a smart phone spreads rapidly in place of a portable telephone of a conventional type. As one of attractions of the smart phone, a user can freely download and utilize various applications (hereinafter referred to as smart phone applications).
However, the smart phone is provided with various OS such as Android (a registered trademark), iPhone iOS (iPhone is a registered trademark), BlackBerry OS (BlackBerry is a registered trademark), Windows Phone 8 (Windows Phone is a registered trademark) and the like, and models are increased more greatly than before. Such an environment is a great worry to traders engaged in development or verification of the smart phone applications. The reason is that cost is increased excessively if they purchase all of models sold successively every time.
In consideration of the actual circumstances, a rental service for a smart phone is provided. A rental type includes a type for lending an actual machine of a smart phone to application developers, a type for enabling a smart phone to be utilized in a rental room, and furthermore, a type (a remote rental service) for enabling a smart phone to be utilized by giving remote access via internet.
Referring to the remote rental service, there is provided a function for specifying a desirable smart phone application to carry out remote installation into a smart phone, thereby performing remote control such as execution of various commands or debugging. By utilizing the remote rental service, it is possible to reduce cost for purchasing an expensive terminal, and furthermore, to omit a troublesome preparation work such as charge of the smart phone or driver installation. The remote rental service is expected to be practically used widely in the future because of high utility value.
It is a matter of course that service traders offering the remote rental service needs to prepare a large number of smart phones having each OS and each model. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure a space for storing these smart phones. A large number of smart phones are to be prepared. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a box capable of storing a large number of smart phones in a saved space. It is necessary to properly take out the stored smart phone in order to carry out charging or maintenance. For this reason, it is demanded to simply enable a large number of smart phones to be stored, and furthermore, to easily put them in/out.
In consideration of the simultaneous operation of the large number of smart phones, furthermore, it is indispensable to have a structure of a radio wave anechoic chamber which electrically isolates a box in order not to influence an outside of the box by a radio wave emitted from the smart phone. The problem is not restricted to the radio wave. Since a temperature of an inner part of the box is raised considerably by heat generated by the large number of smart phones, it is necessary to derive a way for discharging the heat to the outside. In addition, it is also necessary to wire the large number of smart phones from the outside of the box to an inside thereof. In other words, there is a peculiar subject in that it is necessary to ensure the structure of the anechoic chamber while taking a measure against heat radiation and performing the wiring.
The storage tool capable of easily putting an article in/out is proposed conventionally (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The floor cabinet described in the Patent Document 1 has the structure in which the drawer provided in the lower part of the cabinet body is freely put in/out in the longitudinal direction, and furthermore, the storage shelf which is movable in the vertical direction is stored in the drawer.
Referring to the storage tool described in the Patent Document 2, when the storage box is to be pulled out of the storage cabinet, the hinge attached to the side plate of the storage box is slid along the shape of the rail attached to the side plate of the storage cabinet together with the storage box. Then, the storage box is rotated with the hinge set as a fulcrum and the storage box is completely pulled out toward the outside of the storage cabinet so that the storage box can be revolved at almost 360°.
Moreover, there is also proposed the storage tool intended for implementing a large amount of storage with space saving (for example, see the Patent Documents 3 and 4). The storage device described in the Patent Document 3                1380765485223_0.aspx?Time=20130918100816247#—relates to a storage device in which the storage portion is disposed in two front and rear stages in the box-shaped body and has an object to set a dead space to be substantially zero, and left and right rear storage boxes can be longitudinally moved by the upper and lower rails and the front storage box is suspended and held by means of a bearing on the rail of the corresponding rear storage box. In the state in which the front and rear storage boxes on the left or right side are forward pulled out, consequently, it is possible to move the front storage box on the right or left side to this side of the front storage box on the left or right side which is adjacent thereto.        
The slide type many-sided cabinet described in the Patent Document 4 has an object to utilize a small space without any waste and to enable storage depending on usability, and has the front storage portion to be opened in the direction of the front surface (the forward direction) and the rear storage portion to be opened at the side surface in at least one direction (the transverse direction) of the cabinet which is pulled out.
Moreover, the storage tool devised in relation to the wiring is also proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 5 and 6).                1380765485223_1.aspx?Time=20130918094933328#—The storage unit described in the Patent Document 5 includes the drawers arranged in the vertical direction, the base cabinet capable of slidably storing the drawers, the drive units arranged in the vertical direction in the rear parts of the drawers, and the plate-shaped longitudinal bracket erected with the drive units supported collectively, and the longitudinal bracket has the wiring gap between the upper end and the top plate of the base cabinet.        
Referring to the control device described in the Patent Document 6, the inner part of the storage box is divided into a plurality of portions, and the drawer shelf which is pulled out of the opening portion of the front surface of the storage box and can freely carry out storage is provided every divided box portion. The respective apparatuses are divided and disposed on the drawer shelves, and furthermore, the respective apparatuses are connected through separable connectors from each other and the external connector for relaying the input/output of the external device and the predetermined apparatus is provided on the wall surface of the storage box. Consequently, a mounting and wiring work in the apparatus can be carried out at the outside of the storage box. Furthermore, the work for wiring the apparatuses can be performed without time and labor after the storage of the drawer shelf.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-330564
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1999-196943
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-259923
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-228763
Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-50327
Patent Document 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-295007